Controlled Agent of Chaos
by Onedisturbedchild
Summary: She was sent to another world. These people don't understand her, they want to turn her into their own weapon, she won't let that happen. I suck at summary's. Elesis OOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or RWBY **

PLEASE NOTE: I do not play Elsword, but this story was requested by another user and I suck at saying "no". So I worked with him on this story. He gave me the basic outline and I just put it into story form. Please enjoy, I'm sorry if I did a bad job….

Elesis Crimson Avenger and Add Demonic Espar had been fighting for what had seemed like hours now. Elesis would never admit it, but fighting like this had seemed childish to her. She, of course, enjoyed the fighting. She couldn't even remember why this particular fight had started. Neither of them could deny that they were going tired by the end of it. Add was the one who first gave up, running away. Almost like a child. Had the fight lasted any longer he may have just killed her.

~O~

He could have killed her right there, several times there was just enough of an opening for him to be able to kill her. However, that just wouldn't do. What he was doing was a big risk, one he was willing to take. Glave was found in his usual spot. If he could convenes Glave to work with him, then his plan mightn't been fighting for so long she wouldn't have let her guard down. She wouldn't be in this … mess. She hadn't noticed that Add had been in the shadows, it was something she'd been so careless about and now it had landed her here. She didn't even know where she was, Add had given no explanation. He simply grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth, restrained her arms and dragged her to what seemed to be the end of the world.

There was another figure in the shadows, but she couldn't figure out who… at least not from this far away. Almost as if on signal the figure emerged. Glave. The world started to spin around Elesis, confusion and fear running through her all the same.

"What's going on?" She dared to ask

"A second chance…" came Adds voice.

Then the world went black.

~O~

_Falling. Falling. Stopping._

The walls of the room were made of metal the floor was hard concrete. The trip had left her confused and dizzy, her muscles weak and sore. Elesis forced herself up, her legs shaking, wanting to give out at any second. The room was clearly a warehouse of sorts, the metal walls barley protecting the inside from the cold for the outside world. An impulse caused her arms to wrap around her, a silly attempt to protect herself from the cold.

She should have ran as far as her weak legs would take her but curiosity bloomed within her. Voices could be heard from the other side of the thin wall. Tons and tons of voices all shouting above one another, trying so desperately to be heard. So many voices in one room could only mean one thing, this could be fun.

She reached for her sword, her muscles screaming in protests. There was always the chance that it wasn't something she could fight, but there was just as great of a chance it was. Ever so slowly Elesis inched around the corner, only to find tons and tons of human like creatures. The only thing about them was that they weren't human, something else. Most of the creatures in the room hand animal parts sticking out of their heads or other parts of their bodies. They were all staring at the stage in the front of the room. All of them paying too much attention to what Elesis couldn't see. A silence came all of the sudden, the air seeming so thick it could almost be cut with a knife. A moment passed before one final cheer erupted from the crowed.

Slowly one by one the crowed started to break away, turning their heads to a direction she didn't want their heads to turn. Towards her. Elesis tightened her grip on the sword and waited for someone to move. Slowly one of them took a step, she launched into a full on attack.

She swung in what other people would have thought of as reckless. Aiming at the venerable parts of the amour they were wearing. Groups and groups of them attacked her. They were fast, but she was faster. One by one they all fell to the ground. Elesis became wrapped up into the fight and failed to notice the group behind her.

They all piled on top of her, causing her to fall to the floor, surrounded by the bodies. There was no way for her to see beyond the bodies lying on top of her but she could hear it. The sound of screams and swords being swung. The bodies on top of her began to leave, some of them even with their tails between their legs. The room emptied as the whole group ran out of it.

"What the…" Elesis said to herself. A hand sticking out to help her up. The man who helped her up had white silvery hair, glasses that looked way too small for his face. He was followed by a women who looked nothing more than pissed off.

Before Elesis could piece what had just happened together, she found herself in chains.

~O~

Elesis did not enjoy being dragged all the way to the top floor of a seemingly endless building in chains. She also did not enjoy how the three people in the room speaked as if she wasn't there or an animal of some sort. The man who had offered her his hand she'd learned that his name was Ozpin, the pissed off women was named Gylnda and another man dressed in white was named Ironwood.

They all talked of what to do with her, as if it was their choice of what to do with her. It wasn't their choice, it was hers. It was, however, somewhat entertaining to watch as each of them fought over her. Going round and round in circles. Ozpin wanted to give her an education and make her something good for his world. Gylnda wanted to throw her in jail, she wasn't good enough for this world. Ironwood also wanted Elesis to go to school the only catch was that she'd have to be heavily monitored by his military men.

Several times Elesis had tried to intervene. Wanted to tell them she wanted nothing more than to go home and severally hurt the people who sent her here. Here being where ever the hell she was. This world was like no other she'd been in. It didn't make much difference, she just wanted to go home. The day had taken a great toll on her.

The voices of the three all grew soft, almost all at once they turned to look at her.

"What is your name girl?" Said Ozpin.

_Lie. Lie. Lie. _Came the small voice in her head.

"Elesis…" The truth came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Well Elesis it seems that we have decided… You will be attending this school, Ironwoods men will be watching over you during your time here."

~O~

Elesis pulled at the itchy school uniform that felt almost two sizes too small. The cafeteria was filled with natural light pooling for windows that seemed to cover every wall facing the outside. It made her want to cringe. Students covered every inch at a table, all of them trying their best to avoid her.

Since day one she'd sat at the same table and the tables by the day just seemed to clear around her. She wasn't sure what seemed to have scared everyone off more. The fact that soldiers seemed to follow her almost everywhere or that she was just out of this world. She was in fact out of this world.

Elesis stared down at the text book, trying to make sense of whatever the book was trying to tell her. All of it seemed over complicated, she just wanted to fight whatever was going to stop her and move on. Elesis was so wrapped up in the studies of this world she barely noticed the sword fish that flew right past her head.

A watermelon landed on her table and smashed, covering the book in watermelon guts making the page unreadable. She slammed the book in frustration. Her head snapped up only to see the most amazing food fight her eyes could ever experience. The kids were not only throwing the food but using them as makeshift weapons. Elesis stared in awe. The soldiers guarding her even joined in using the food as weapons to the best of their ability. Fools to leave her alone. Not that there was much she could or wanted to do. She wanted to watch how this food fight would turn out, see who the winner of the fight would turn out to be. She failed to notice the figure now sitting next to her and even jumped a little when the women began to talk.

"Hi" She said, her voice coming out smooth like silk. The women didn't waste time in explain her purpose she simply slipped a note into Elesis's hand and walked off.

Quickly the food fight started to die down and Elesis knew that if she wanted to check the note, now would be the time to check it. The note contained only five words.

_Do you want to have fun?_

Elesis looked up from her spot and found the women. The women was watching with intense eyes. Elesis nodded her head ever so slightly. Yes, she did want to have fun.

**AN**

**Credit to EditorX for helping me majorly. Updates will still be coming but they will be chunky and weird timing, just letting you know. **


End file.
